Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Hybrid Tea Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Meiwilingxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Sterling Silverxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,433) and the xe2x80x98Mme. A. Meillandxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 591). The xe2x80x98Mme. A. Meillandxe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as the xe2x80x98Peacexe2x80x99 variety. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Meigormonxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,647). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
(xe2x80x98Sterling Silverxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Mme. A. Meillandxe2x80x99)xc3x97xe2x80x98Meigormonxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new Hybrid Tea variety of the present invention
(a) exhibits a narrow bushy growth habit,
(b) forms attractive large high-pointed buds,
(c) forms on a nearly continuous basis attractive double mauve-colored blossoms,
(d) forms semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the mauve blossom coloration, and
(e) is particularly well suited for cut flower production under greenhouse growing conditions.
The disease tolerance is very good with respect to Powdery Mildew and Botrytis.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used for the commercial production of cut flowers when grown indoors.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, the xe2x80x98Sterling Silverxe2x80x99 variety forms lighter colored blossoms that display an intense fragrance and forms darker more glossy foliage. The xe2x80x98Mme. A. Meillandxe2x80x99 variety forms golden yellow blossoms having rose-pink edges and a slight fragrance. The xe2x80x98Meigormonxe2x80x99 variety forms smaller buds and red blossoms.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meiwilingxe2x80x99 variety.